The Protocol Specific Research program provides data management and other infrastructure support of novel clinicai trials designed and implemented by Kimmel Cancer Center members. These trials are innovative, early phase (I or II), and/or pilot studies testing concepts that are likely to lead to expanded, externally funded studies. Since the last grant submission, the investigators at the Kimmel Cancer Center have been committed to the development of investigator-initiated trials. Institutional funds cover experienced support staff for these trials. Funds are being requested to provide financial support for additional clinical research coordinators for the planned investigator initiated trials (IIT). The area of greatest emphasis has been in the development of innovative